Starbase 11
Starbase 11 was a Federation command center starbase, located on the surface of the planet Yko in the Beta Quadrant. It was one of the key administrative facilities in the Quadrant and was also one of the "fall back" locations in case anything happened to Earth. A range of important events would take place at the station, from simple ceremonies to court martials. ( ) Facilities In addition to its starship repair facilities, Starbase 11 also housed a hospital section with an intensive care area dedicated to the treatment of seriously wounded individuals, including Fleet Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) Assigned craft * Picasso (2260s) * (2376) * (2376) History Construction of Starbase 11 started by 2151 and was completed by 2190. ( ) thumb|Starbase 11 vicinity. Admiral Brett Anderson was stationed at Starbase 11 in the 2240s. After a fungal infection had destroyed much of the food supplies on Tarsus IV officials contacted Starbase 11 for assistance. Anderson responded, promising to send help but cautioned it might take some time for relief to arrive. Following the murder of 4,000 colonists by then Governor Kodos, Starfleet offered to evacuate any colonists desiring to leave to Starbase 11. After the arrival of the , the departed for Starbase 11. Relieved by another team, the survivors of Outpost Tarsus IV were brought back to Starbase 11 for debriefing, followed by shore leave and subsequent reassignment. ( ) Rana Desai served in the JAG office aboard Starbase 11 in 2264 before transferring to the JAG office on Starbase the following year considering it good duty. ( ) Holly Moyer served a tour aboard Starbase 11 in the JAG office after three years of studies in law school. ( ) Christopher Pike was assigned to Starbase 11 in 2265. ( ) In 2267, the Enterprise headed to Starbase 11 in order to make repairs after it had suffered severe damage following an encounter with an ion storm, where Captain James T. Kirk faced a court-martial on Starbase 11 for the murder of Benjamin Finney. It was later revealed that Finney had faked his death and reprogrammed the computer to frame Kirk. ( ) Later that year, Spock hijacked the Enterprise to Starbase 11 in order to kidnap Captain Pike to Talos IV. Captain Kirk pursued Spock in the Picasso, one of the starbase's shuttlecraft. ( ) In 2268, the docked at Starbase 11 for repairs, but was called away to the Klingon agricultural colony on Signi Beta. ( ) In 2270, the Enterprise returned to Starbase 11 for repairs and inspection detail. ( ) Starbase 11 was 20 light-days away from Abaris, which collided with another planet in 2273. Before the collision, 2,000 green, tiny fungal-type aliens were rescued by the crew of the . The refugees were taken to the starbase. ( ) In the late 2280s, the visited Starbase 11 to pick up a team, led by Doctor Corazon Kohwangko, assigned by the Starfleet Surgeon General's office to lead up a population renewal program for the inhabitants of planet Datugad. ( ) In 2372, the collected eight officers from the starbase as well as some state-of-the-art isolinear circuits which were bound for the newly-launched . ( ) In 2375, the base was attacked by a Dominion Fleet during the Dominion War. Through the code-breaking efforts of Project Mungin, Starfleet was warned of the attack, but chose not to send extra ships in order to protect their ability to read Dominion codes. ( ) By the 24th century, Starbase 11 had a fully operational space station facility which was active in the late 2370s, after the Dominion War. ( ) In 2400, Commander Harry Kim became head of security at the starbase. He also became the station's first officer. ( , ) :In ''Armada, the starbase's space station name was randomly assigned to a playing field station by the game software.'' Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Commodore L. T. Stone ( - 2267, 2269 - 2270) (portmaster) ** Commodore José Mendez (2267 - after 2281) ** Admiral (2348 - at least 2376) * first officer: ** Commander Harry Kim (2400 - present) * communications officer: ** Commander Mai-Ling Hong (2281) * weapons officer: ** Lieutenant Harvey Hildebrandt ( - 2298) * security officer: ** Elliot Stabile ( - 2376) * others: ** Chief Humbolt (2267, computer center) Images file:starbase11-day.jpg|Starbase 11 at street level. file:starbase 11 planetside complex.jpg|The starbase at dusk. file:armada starbase.jpg|Starbase 11's space station facility in 2376. file:armada2 starbase.jpg|Starbase 11's space station facility in 2377. Appendices Connections External link * 0011 category:alpha Quadrant locations